Enn Reitel
Enn Reitel (born 21 June 1950) is a Scottish actor, impressionist and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2011) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2011) - Deraegis (ep59) *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Master Ding (ep37) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2012) - Tooth Fairy (ep30) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Laufey (ep8) *Squirrel Boy (2006) - Manzio (ep5) *TripTank (2014) - Boss Guraji (ep6), Five Leaf Clover Guy (ep7), Fox (ep1), Japanese Deputy (ep6), Robertson (ep5) 'Movies' *Foodfight! (2012) - Francois Fromage, Kung Tofu *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) - PC Arthur Selby, Pat Wanna Be 2, Raed, Reverend Timms *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) - Mr. Crabtree, Nestor *Tim Burton's Corpse Bride (2005) - Maggot, Town Crier 'Movies - Dubbing' *Quackerz (2016) - Emperor Peng Lee *Throne of Elves (????) - Black Smith Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Ai! Pedrito! - When Intelligence Goes Wrong (2011) - Bolo *All Frontiers Are Jealous (2011) - Additional Voices *Battlefield Earth (2016) - Doctor MacKendrick *False Cargo (2012) - Additional Voices *Golden Hell (2010) - Additional Voices *Gunman's Tally (2013) - Additional Voices *Hell's Legionnaire (2012) - Caid Kizigh, Gian, Major Duprey, Montrey *Killer's Law (2014) - Additional Voices *Mister Tidwell, Gunner (2014) - Additional Voices *The Crossroads (2010) - Additional Voices *The Hell Job Series (2014) - Additional Voices *The Magic Quirt (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sky-Crasher (2009) - Additional Voices *The Toughest Ranger (2012) - Additional Voices *Tomb of the Ten Thousand Dead (2012) - Additional Voices *Yukon Madness (2010) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Science of the Bible (2006) - Narrator (ep?) 'Movies' *Dead Silence (2007) - Billy 'TV Specials' *Spitting Image: The Ronnie and Nancy Show (1987) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Leo's Fortune (2014) - Leo 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Adrift (2016) - Sebastien Olivier *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Alfred J. Pennyworth *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017-2018) - Alfred J. Pennyworth *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Fishermen, Solon, Spyros *Cold Winter (2005) - Amenkaht Ali-Salah *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2013) - Nurse Trimble *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - Additional Voices *Driver (1999) - Additional Voices *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Auric Goldfinger *Haunting Ground (2005) - Old Lorenzo *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Ost Ordura, Additional Voices *Legendary (2008) - LeFey *MIB: Alien Crisis (2012) - C-YA Programmer Weissman, MIB Agent, Professor Thurgood *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Edwin Jarvis *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Prey (2017) - Dr. Lorenzo Calvino *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Timekeeper *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Writch Hurley *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Bezu Fache *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr (2019) - Silhu-jo *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Delvin Mallory *The Getaway: Black Monday (2004) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Prisoner *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - The Dreamer, Additional Voices *TimeShift (2007) - Dr. Aiden Krone *Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *World in Conflict (2007) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Olgan *Heart of Darkness (1998) - Servant *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Scrooge McDuck *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Praying Mantis - Narrator Theme Park Attractions *Dance Your DuckTales Parade (2018) - Scrooge McDuck Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2019. Category:Scottish Voice Actors